Recíproco
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Kaiba no cree en nada que no se puede probar con la ciencia, hasta que algo raro le sucede en el cuerpo y no tiene explicación científica. Fanfic participante en el Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook. Contenido: Blueshipping.


**Fanfic participante en el Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook**

Recíproco

Seto Kaiba no era un hombre de creer en cuentos de hadas, mucho menos en leyendas de amor donde siempre triunfa el bien sobre el mal y vence las adversidades para acabar con un final feliz.

Siempre fue un hombre de ciencia, de hechos; si algo no se podía probar entonces era considerado como que no existía o su existencia era dudosa.

Como los eventos sobrenaturales y los seres superiores al ser humano.

Por eso, Seto Kaiba, negó la leyenda que cuenta sobre la enfermedad del amor no correspondido. Una historia que para muchos era verídica, pero para Kaiba resultaba otra tontería más para divertirse o engañar a la gente con historias de que su amor terminará en algo bello y lindo cuando, en la realidad, las cosas no salen siempre como uno desea.

Todo lo vinculado a la magia era un mito para el gran empresario Seto Kaiba.

Todo. Absolutamente todo.

Hasta que él mismo vivió en carne propia las consecuencias de la magia sobre el amor no correspondido.

Todo comenzó en aquella fiesta en la que sólo se reunían los millonarios como él, para arreglar asuntos empresariales y cerrar tratos.

Era algo típico de su compañía organizar esa clase de eventos con todos los dueños de empresas como la suya que ganaban millones de dólares en venta de artículos de la más alta calidad.

Fue en ese lugar donde pasó.

Kaiba se aburrió de la plática con un financiero y se dirigió a la mesa repleta de bebidas y alimentos para el momento. Se sirvió una copa de vino tinto y, en aquel instante, vio de reojo como una mujer de hermosa cabellera blanca se aproximaba a él estirando el brazo para tomar la botella de vino tinto.

Giró hacia ella y la belleza de la chica lo dejó cautivado. Sus ojos eran azules como los de él, pero con una forma más dulce y sus cabellos eran tan largos que le llegaban hasta la cintura y cubrían una parte de sus glúteos.

La miró de arriba abajo extrañado de esa hermosura la cual jamás había visto en una mujer. Usaba tacones altos, un vestido blanco como su cabello y sus hombros estaban destapados, con un escote que dejaba ver parte de sus senos grandes y redondos.

La dama sintió la mirada de Seto y se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente de él.

Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas por varios segundos que para Kaiba parecían una eternidad.

Finalmente, la joven rompió el silencio que había entre los dos.

-Disculpe, señor. ¿Tiene algún problema?

La voz angelical de la joven sacó de su ensimismamiento al joven CEO que estaba embelesado por aquella chica.

-No, lo lamento. No me parece conocida usted.

Más tardó en decir eso que en comprender que habló una tontería, puesto que era lógico que sus invitados llevaran acompañantes a la fiesta. Pero era verdad que no reconocía un rostro tan bello como el de esa joven.

Jamás podría olvidar una cara tan blanca y particular como la de ella.

-Mi tío me invitó. Espero que no sea problema ya que aún no trabajo en la compañía de mi tío.-respondió la joven indiferentemente.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es su tío? ¿En qué compañía trabaja?-interrogó Kaiba mostrando, para su total sorpresa, interés en saber un poco más sobre ella.

La chica lanzó una mirada desconfiada a Seto Kaiba. Casi como si se sintiera retada por él.

-Ilusiones Industriales.

El cuerpo de Kaiba se petrificó al escuchar el nombre de la segunda compañía de juegos más poderosa del mundo: la empresa del creador de juego de cartas más popular del mundo.

Miró fijamente a la mujer y vio el parecido físico que poseía con el dueño de aquella empresa. Efectivamente, ambos eran dueños de un hermoso y largo cabello blanco y sus rostros eran similares.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y por varios minutos, que parecían una eternidad, estuvieron contemplándose. El azul de los ojos de ambos los perdió, literalmente, en un infinito mar mezclado con un cielo igual de azul intenso.

Había algo especial que los mantenía de esa forma tan extraña para ambos.

Súbitamente apareció una distracción que posó una mano en el hombro de la joven y se vio obligada a girar, haciendo que Kaiba también alzara los ojos hacia aquel que rompió el hechizo en el que estaba cayendo.

-Kisara, mi querida sobrina, me preocupé cuando vi que no venías. ¿Puedes esperarme con los otros? Necesito hablar de algo urgente con el señor Kaiba.

Maximillian Pegasus, el dueño de Ilusiones industriales y tío de Kisara, así se llamaba la chica, apareció de forma sorpresiva ante ellos.

No tuvo que decir las cosas dos veces para que Kisara asintiera con una sonrisa de alivio y se marchara. Kaiba la siguió con la mirada, embobado casi al punto de babear por ella. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así y le resultaba raro.

Ensimismado, absorto en mirar a Kisara, que al huir del lugar movía tanto sus caderas como su larga cabellera ondulada, Kaiba no prestó atención a la mirada divertida que Pegasus le lanzó. Una mirada donde adivinaba los pensamientos del CEO de KC con respecto a su sobrina.

Era inconfundible la mirada profunda con que Kaiba observaba a distancia a la joven Kisara.

La mirada del enamoramiento a primera vista.

-Disculpe, señor Kaiba.

La voz cantarina, con tono infantil y afeminado, de Pegasus sacó de sus pensamientos al empresario que miró un tanto desorbitado a Pegasus.

-Sí…

-Me interesa saber sobre el asunto del que hablamos anteriormente por correo. El tema de los hologramas para el desarrollo del juego: duelo de monstruos.

-Ah, sí. Pienso que sería una buena oportunidad para que ambas compañías evolucionen y den un nuevo paso en el ámbito del negocio.

Pegasus notó que Kaiba estaba distraído. Demasiado. Hablaba cualquier cosa que salía de su boca.

-Tal vez debemos tener una pequeña reunión para hablar tranquilamente del tema.

-Eso es lo que más deseo.-dijo Kaiba y, increíblemente, estrechó la mano de Pegasus, a lo que este sonrió complacido.

.

.

La oscuridad de la noche cubrió a la Ciudad Domino en la que, por extraño que sonara, el Ceo, Seto Kaiba, no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Sus pensamientos continuaban enfocados en la bella Kisara que lo tenía impactado. Pero para Kaiba era algo raro que pensara tanto en una mujer cualquiera por mucho que tuviera familiares millonarios como él.

Encauzó su mirada en el techo de su habitación y vio en él a Kisara.

-Debo de estar enloqueciendo si sólo tengo mi mente en esa tipa.

Cuando desapareció la imagen del rostro de la chica algo todavía más raro le sucedió. Tuvo una sensación de contracción en los pulmones que, ligeramente, le provocó tos.

Giró su cuerpo en la cama y cubrió su boca para toser, aunque no duró mucho la mala sensación y pronto se tranquilizó.

-Debo cuidarme para no pescar un resfriado.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de, finalmente, cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Descendió del avión privado que la había transportado, acompañada de su tío, a la gran compañía perteneciente al CEO, Seto Kaiba. Estaba disgustada ya que, a regañadientes, se vio obligada a asistir a la reunión principal con Kaiba y eso le era desagradable a su persona.

-¿Por qué tuviste que traerme aquí?-preguntó Kisara mientras caminaba al lado de su tío.

Su voz delataba la molestia e inconformidad que sentía al verse cercana a encontrarse con Kaiba, hombre que le parecía desagradable a su juicio.

-Kisara, debo hacer un negocio importante con el señor Kaiba y tú eres la persona indicada para brindarme apoyo.

-Sabes que yo desconozco los asuntos empresariales.-agregó Kisara con desgano.

-Lo sé, querida. Pero tienes talento para el juego del duelo de monstruos y puedes ayudarme a mí o a Kaiba.

Pegasus notó el interés de Kaiba por su sobrina, motivo por el que, tras llegar a un acuerdo, ambos accedieron a que Kisara apoyara en el proyecto de los hologramas para jugar con las cartas de monstruos.

Era un pretexto tonto, sin embargo Pegasus conocía también la necesidad de su sobrina en convivir con otras personas y de aprender sobre los negocios familiares.

Cuando Kaiba apareció, incontrolablemente, su corazón latió con fuerza al ver a Kisara, contrario a ella que se mostró incómoda y fastidiada.

-Buenas tardes a ambos.

Kisara respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y lanzó una mirada inconforme a Kaiba que, al sentir dicha furia, no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

En aquellos momentos Kisara no pudo percatarse de algo curioso y a la vez extraño: Seto Kaiba no era amable con nadie, más que con su hermano menor y con ella.

Con un ademán de la mano, Kaiba indicó a ambos peliblancos que lo siguieran hacia el interior del edificio en el que se encontraba establecido KC.

.

.

Ese día fue diferente.

Definitivamente algo malo le pasaba y su razonamiento le indicaba que no era normal. Sin embargo, tampoco era algo con lo que su mente y su coeficiente intelectual alto pudieran asimilar con tanta facilidad.

Lo normal en un ser humano sería sangrar al instante de toser si había una enfermedad grave en los pulmones, o sacar flemas en caso de no haber peligro.

Pero, lo que ese día expulsó de su cuerpo al instante de expectorar, lo dejó atónito.

Tuvo la sensación de que algo suave y delicado se movía dentro de su faringe hacia el exterior y corrió al baño de su despacho sólo para ver cómo de su interior salían pétalos de rosa color rojos.

Abrió enormemente su ojos ante aquel espectáculo inexplicable para un hombre al que todo lo existencia tenía una explicación científica. En sus conocimientos no recordaba alguna vez haber escuchado que pudieran salir de la boca humana pétalos de rosa.

Era extraño, ilógico e irracional lo que estaba pasando.

La tos no cesó y pronto sacó unos pétalos más sumándose a los que yacían dentro del lavamanos.

Por momentos creyó que su mente le jugaba un juego absurdo y que en realidad estaba vomitando sangre debido a una enfermedad como la bronquitis, la neumonía o algún cáncer. Empero no tardó en darse cuenta que, raramente, se trataban de pétalos de rosas.

-¡Debo haber enloquecido!

Movía sus ojos de un lado a otro como loco. Su cuerpo se estremecía ante la visión y la sensación de aquellos pétalos que salían de sus entrañas como si siempre los hubiera tenido dentro del recipiente de su alma humana; si es que en verdad existía el alma.

Pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su boca en un acto por limpiarla y tras dar un respiro para llenar sus pulmones heridos, regresó a su labores del trabajo no sin antes descolgar el teléfono y llamar a la persona que consideraba de más confianza en el mundo entero.

-Mokuba, necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente.

.

.

Cuando su hermano llegó, con un libro en mano que había comprado en una librería, le narró el mito más grande que había escuchado en toda su vida.

-¿Enfermedad Hanahaki?

Kaiba se extrañó ante la nueva palabra que se agregaba a su vocabulario.

-Así es, hermano. Es una enfermedad común que causa la muerte de muchas personas.

Kaiba sabía sobre la posibilidad de tener una enfermedad, pero jamás había escuchado de una llamada "Hanahaki". El entusiasmo, combinado con preocupación, con el que Mokuba hablaba hizo que Kaiba se interesara.

-¿En qué consiste la enfermedad?

-Según lo que dice la leyenda-comenzó a decir Mokuba mientras depositaba el libro encima de la mesa del comedor-cuando una persona se enamora y su amor no es correspondido comienza a crecer la semilla del desamor.

"Al pasar el tiempo, esta toma la forma de una flor y mientras la persona no sea correspondida por el ser amado esta aumentará su tamaño hasta matar al poseer de la semilla."

Seto parpadeó varias veces cuando terminó de escuchar el relato de su hermano menor. Luego de esto, comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-Mokuba, no me digas que tú piensas que eso es verdad.

-Seto, coincide con tus síntomas. Entre más crezca la flor los pulmones no resistirán y al no poder respirar por los pétalos morirás en poco tiempo.

-No existe científicamente una enfermedad así, Mokuba. Son inventos de personas que tratan de engañar a las mentes inocentes como la tuya.

El pequeño sabía que su hermano no creería una historia así. Para Kaiba las cosas siempre tenían su explicación razonada con logística, así que no era posible una enfermedad sobre el amor no correspondido en el que hubiera riesgo de fallecer por ella.

-Hay muchos casos de gente que ha muerto o padecido esta enfermedad.-dijo Mokuba severamente.

-Según tú ¿Cuáles son las curas?

No esperó la respuesta del niño, sino que Kaiba comenzó a escribir y arreglar documentos en la computadora de uso doméstico que poseía.

-Una cirugía donde te extirpen la flor o que seas amado de la misma forma.

-¿Sabías, Mokuba, que yo soy un hombre en contra de las relaciones de pareja? ¿Crees que podría llegar a enamorarme y mucho menos a desear ser correspondido?

-Pues tengo el presentimiento de que hay alguien que te gusta y si no ganas su amor puedes morir.

Los ojos de Kaiba giraron hacia donde estaba su hermanito.

-¿Piensas que moriré?

Ahora el tono grave de voz era de Seto.

-Jamás desearía que te pasará algo, pero estoy seguro de que ni tú mismo te conoces tan bien con esos asuntos.

Seguido de la mirada del mayor de los hermanos Kaiba, Mokuba se dirigió a la salida del cuarto y antes de salir, miró a Seto con dulzura.

-Espero que aceptes tus sentimientos y puedas por fin vivir como cualquier persona. Y lo que más anhelo es verte vivo, así que trata de comprender las cosas alejadas de tu ciencia y sobrevive por mí.

De un portazo, Mokuba cerró la puerta de la recámara tras de sí, dejando a un Seto Kaiba confundido sobre el estado de su único familiar con vida.

.

.

Kisara no podía evitar estar a regañadientes acompañando a Kaiba en su labor de revisar los planos sobre los diseños de las plataformas de duelo de monstruos. La idea era que, al momento de colocar las cartas con los monstruos encima del tablero, las imágenes cobraran vida como una realidad virtual.

Seto estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea ya que sus ideales se estaban realizando tal cual los había planificado. Pronto estarían finalizados los planos de las plataformas y comenzarían las finanzas para realizar la construcción de dichas máquinas de juego virtuales.

Sin embargo, aunque le causaba mucha alegría saber que estaba logrando sus sueños, muchos de ellos de su infancia, lo que realmente lo estaba emocionando mucho era la compañía de Kisara.

Disfrutaba tenerla a su lado. Con ella se sentía gozoso y en un ambiente familiar que sólo con Mokuba podía apreciar. Las horas que pasaba con ella se habían vuelto valiosas y eran esperadas con ansía por él.

Aquellos sentimientos eran novedosos para Kaiba.

Pero, desafortunadamente para él, aún no entendía la clase de sentimientos que desbordaban de su alma.

No sabía que estaba enamorado locamente.

Que amaba a Kisara más que a nadie en el mundo.

Tampoco entendía que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

El hanahaki lo estaba matando poco a poco cuando, al pasar de los días y meses, el aumento en la cantidad de pétalos que salían de sus pulmones cada vez era mayor, sofocándolo continuamente y sintiéndose morir.

Ni viviendo el mal en su propia carne comprendía que había magia en su cuerpo. Negaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con poderes sobrenaturales y su mente estaba programada para pensar que los pétalos eran sólo un indicio de algún fenómeno que, por el momento, no era conocido en el ámbito científico.

Finalmente, se vio obligado a ver la realidad: estaba enamorado y eso lo destrozaba por dentro.

Ese día su respiración se detuvo y el aire no entraba en su sistema respiratorio. Llevó las manos al pecho y cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras intentaba dar bocanadas de aire, pero no logró ni un poco pescar el preciado oxígeno.

Si en aquel instante de angustia su secretaría no hubiera pasado por allí, de casualidad, tal vez su fenecimiento estaría asegurado.

Fue transportado a un hospital tan pronto como presentó los síntomas de asfixia y Mokuba lo acompañó en todo momento. Temeroso de perder a su ser más querido en el mundo entero.

Kaiba podía sentir cómo la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo de la misma manera que un suspiro saliendo de sus labios.

Veía el lugar borroso y perdió el sentido de la visión y el oído conforme la oscuridad fue aumentando.

Supuso, en ese momento y lugar, que su muerte había llegado por fin y que, dentro de unos segundos, volvería a la nada.

Porque él pensaba que del otro lado no había nada: sólo tinieblas sin final.

Equivocación.

Sus párpados se abrieron despertando a la oscuridad y, cuando la visión volvió, reconoció que estaba en un hospital. Quiso levantar la cabeza, pero había un peso muy grande que le impedía moverse adecuadamente.

-¡Al fin! ¡Despertaste!

A pesar de su aturdimiento, supo distinguir quien era el dueño de la voz infantil: su hermano.

Segundos después sintió como la mano de Mokuba se posaba en la suya. El calor lo reconfortó, pero no dejaba de dar vueltas su pensamiento en torno a lo que estaba pasando con él y su salud física.

-¿Qué…?

Las palabras se cortaron al salir de sus labios resecos. Nuevamente notó que el aire no entraba en sus vías respiratorias y era muy trabajoso lograr respirar.

-Seto, tienes que ser atendido pronto. Estas muy cerca de la muerte.

Kaiba miró sorprendido a su hermano. Alzó las cejas en una muestra de extrañeza e incredulidad hacia lo dicho por Moki, como solía llamarle en privado.

-¿Qué pasa?-logró por fin articular el sonido de su voz vibrando en sus cuerdas vocales.

Estaba todavía desconcertado debido al efecto de los sedantes.

-La flor Hanahaki está creciendo cada vez más y cubre casi todos tus pulmones. Por eso no puedes respirar.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Kaiba logró enfocar su visión hacia su hermanito y contempló la preocupación con que este lo miraba.

Él mismo comenzó a temer por su vida. Inesperadamente, su cerebro comenzó a captar que, en contra de su razón, tenía una enfermedad mágica que lo devoraba por dentro.

Y su muerte estaba más próxima de lo que pensaba, porque ya casi no podía sentir su propia respiración. Sus pulmones no se expandían con el oxígeno introduciéndose en ellos.

-Hermano, dime la verdad. ¿De quién estás enamorado? ¿Por qué no te corresponde esa persona?

Kaiba giró los ojos en señal de fastidio.

¡Enamorado! ¡Él!

Un hombre al que la sola idea de convivir con otras personas lo fastidiaba y sentía aberración a todo lo respecto a la pareja. La relación amorosa no era su fuerte y mucho menos ahora que se aceptaba como lo que era: un empresario soltero que por el simple hecho de ser millonario cualquier mujer querría estar con él y soportar incluso sus defectos más profundos.

Alguien como él jamás podría llegar a sentirse atraído de forma romántica por una persona, mucho menos si se trataba de una mujer.

-Seto, ¿hay alguien que te haga sentir bien cuando estas en su compañía? Un ser capaz de hacer que te sientas seguro incluso en medio de los momentos malos.

Mokuba tenía una ligera noción de lo que representa el amor para algunas personas. Conocía la sensación de querer a alguien ya que, cuando era más pequeño, tuvo su experiencia amorosa con una niña de la escuela.

Lo que los adultos llaman "el primer amor".

Aunque, para su buena suerte, ese sentimiento se esfumó mucho antes de tener conocimiento sobre el sentimiento y por eso motivo no feneció ni padeció la enfermedad Hanahaki.

Kaiba entrecerró sus orbes azules lanzando una mirada severa a Mokuba. Resultaba curioso que mejor su hermano de 15 años conociera, o tuviera idea al menos, de los sentimientos con respecto al amor que él con 23 años de edad.

Pero, como un rayo que cae en medio de una tormenta, una mujer surcó los pensamientos más íntimos y profundos de su subconsciente y un escalofrío recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Kisara, la chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules, apareció como una luz en medio de la oscuridad en que había vivido toda su vida.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su pecho se movió arriba y abajo tomando aire.

Kisara, ella era su amor. La mujer que amaba y que se adueñó de su frío corazón.

La primera persona que movió las entrañas de su alma, las paredes de piedra en su corazón las cuales impedían que alguien pudiera entrar a esa alma atormentada desde la infancia. Kisara rompió todas las cadenas de odio que poseía y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello.

Su alto coeficiente intelectual le recordó que su enfermedad inició justo el día que conoció a Kisara. En esos momentos estaba tan enloquecido y emocionado que, incluso, habló con el tío de ella para pedirle que permitiera a Kisara trabajar a su lado como apoyo en el proyecto de los hologramas.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para no entender que deseaba su compañía porque estaba enamorado? Enamorado a primera vista, aunque sonara ridículo viniendo de un hombre orgulloso como él.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando un grupo de médicos entraron por la puerta y comenzaron a trasladarlo a una camilla con ruedas.

-¿Qué hacen?-cuestionó Mokuba extrañado al observar las acciones de los doctores.

-Señor Mokuba, temo decirle que tenemos que operar hoy mismo a su hermano.

El par de hermanos de apellido Kaiba abrieron los ojos de par en par. Las enfermeras cargaron el cuerpo inmóvil de Seto y lo pusieron en la camilla para llevarlo a la sala de cirugías.

Justo cuando pasó a su lado, Mokuba detuvo el avance de la camilla con sus fuertes manos y susurró al oído de Kaiba.

-Dime ¿Quién es esa persona?

Las enfermeras le pidieron al joven que soltara la camilla para permitirles retirarse, pero Moki no obedeció hasta que, a sus oídos, llegaron unas sílabas entrecortadas con algo parecido a un nombre humano.

-Ki…sa…r…

Enfurecidas y decididas a realizar su trabajo con normalidad, las enfermeras continuaron con su labor y se llevaron a Seto a toda prisa.

Nadie podía imaginar que el pequeño escuchó lo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Qué sucede con Seto?-preguntó Mokuba sin entender qué pasaba con su familiar.

Dirigió su atención al doctor principal que atendía a Kaiba desde su ingreso al hospital.

-Temo decirle que según las radiografías su hermano corre riesgo de morir de un paro respiratorio si no le atendemos ahora mismo. Lamentamos que no lo hallamos consultado antes de llevar a la sala de urgencias al señor Seto Kaiba.

-¿Un paro respiratorio?

-La enfermedad que posee su hermano es rara, pero muy común. No tiene explicación científica, pero muchos la padecen seguidamente.

El médico agachó ligeramente la cabeza tratando de estar a la altura de Mokuba que estiraba el cuello para mirar mejor al doctor. El semblante sereno, y a la vez turbado, de aquel hombre con preparación en la medicina hizo que Mokuba pudiera entender mejor que la situación de su hermano era de gravedad, y que si no lo tomaba en serio podría perder para siempre a su único familiar vivo.

Eso lo hizo temblar y se abrazó a sí mismo.

-¿Es el hanahaki?

El doctor levantó la ceja izquierda sorprendido de que el chico conociera algunos de los detalles de la enfermedad.

-Leí sobre eso cuando vi a mi hermano vomitar pétalos de rosa.-explicó Mokuba, cabizbajo, con un tono neutral en la voz-Se le conoce como "la enfermedad del amor no correspondido". Hasta ahora sólo se sabe de dos formas de curarla: que el amor del enfermo sea recíproco o que se someta a cirugía para extirpar la flor mortal.

-Hay un riesgo en la cirugía.

Mokuba realzó el rostro nuevamente hacia el doctor.

-¿Cuál es ese riesgo?

.

.

-¿Hanahaki? ¿Quieres que crea en esos cuentos de hadas?

Mokuba no fue tardo en comprender uno de los motivos por el que su hermano mayor se enamoró de aquella chica bellísima. Igual que él, era incrédula con las cosas mágicas.

-Seto te ama y por eso está muriendo.

La sala de la mansión donde vivía Kisara estaba rodeada de tantos lujos que incluso Mokuba pensó que ella era más rica que Kaiba y él juntos.

-Yo nunca mostré una actitud como para que tu hermano sintiera algo por mí.-respondió Kisara malhumorada-Tengo mis reservas con los hombres de otras compañías de juegos.

Kisara, al igual que Seto, era una de las mujeres más codiciadas por los hombres vividores no sólo por belleza, sino por inteligencia y riqueza. De ahí que fuera tan reservada en cuanto a sentimentalismos.

-¿Acaso no notaste nunca que Seto te trataba de forma diferente a los demás?

Mokuba juntó sus pies meciéndolos nerviosamente en medio de la sala de estar. Lo primero que hizo al salir del hospital fue dirigirse a la casa de Kisara; sabía dónde estaba su residencia debido a que Seto lo mantenía informado de todos los datos con respecto a los empresarios y ejecutivos que trabajaban con él. Aún si el trabajo era temporal.

-No lo conozco lo suficiente como para notar algo distinto. Sólo sé que lo vi mientras trabajaba con él.

El desprecio que irradiaba de la voz de Kisara causó que el alma de Mokuba entristeciera. Empezaba a entender el motivo por el que su hermano mayor estaba feneciendo a causa de la flor del desamor.

-¿Qué viste en ese tiempo?

Kisara calló brevemente, pensando claramente su respuesta antes de darla verbalmente. Pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que, tal cual lo describió el chico, el trato de Kaiba con ella era diferente al del resto de empleados o compañeros. Incluso distinto a como trataba a su tío Pegasus.

Mucho antes de conocerlo en persona, Kisara sabía de los rumores que corrían sobre Seto Kaiba. Rumores en el que se decía era un hombre cruel, frío y seco con todo lo vivo en el planeta.

Con la única excepción de su hermano menor Mokuba, único familiar vivo que le quedaba tras el fallecimiento de su padrastro, el hombre que los adoptó a ambos de pequeños.

Con ella, Kisara, Seto había sido amable, amigable, comprensivo y hasta un tanto fraternal. Casi el mismo cariño que profesaba por Mokuba.

Agachó la cabeza buscando, sin éxito aparente, la manera más correcta de expresar sus ideas.

-Tú y yo sabemos que mi hermano es especial con la gente. Por eso creo que era muy notorio que contigo se comportaba diversamente.

Un sentimiento amargo se enseñoreó de ella llenando su pecho de algo que no hubiera creído sentir por Kaiba: lástima.

Lástima porque un hombre como él tuviera que enamorarse de una mujer como ella. Cuando el simple hecho de pertenecer a dos empresas rivales en el negocio de los juegos ya los podía convertir en una pareja estilo Romeo y Julieta en el ambiente millonario.

La actitud arrogante de Kaiba, mencionada entre los murmullos del gentío, provocó que, mucho antes de verlo en persona, Kisara sintiera descarrío por él. Un prejuicio que, si bien él fue afable con ella, estaba tan introducido en su subconsciente que no podía eliminarlo con tanta facilidad.

De ahí que, aunque trabajaban juntos y vio sus virtudes, no logró sentir ni una pizca de afecto o estima por el CEO de KC.

-Kisara, sólo hay dos caminos que pueden salvar a mi hermano. Tengo la esperanza de que se pueda hacer algo. Uno de los métodos para salvarlo requiere un riesgo terrible.

Los ojos azules de Kisara se fijaron en Mokuba, que le había explicado a detalle sobre el asunto del Hanahaki; algo que, para la joven, parecía ser sacado de un novela de ficción juvenil donde el amor y la amistad siempre ganan contra la adversidad de la vida.

Ella tampoco era creyente de los finales felices y tiernos, ni en las relaciones donde el amor, solo por su cuenta, mantiene en unión a la pareja protagónica.

Tras pensarlo demasiado, irguió su espalda y miró con fijeza al adolescente frente a ella.

-¿Cómo puedo salvar a Seto Kaiba?

.

.

Los capullos de las flores de cerezo se abrieron cual espectáculo hermoso se da cada año durante el inicio de la primavera. Los árboles estaban cubiertos de dichas flores tal como una cobija rosada puesta encima del colchón para dormir.

El viento mecía las ramas de los árboles y algunos pétalos se desprendían cayendo como copos de nieve en invierno.

En Japón era común celebrar la llegada de la primavera anunciada por el florecimiento de los cerezos. Pero, ese día, por primera vez en toda su vida, cierta persona no quería celebrar nada que involucrara alegrías de temporada estacional.

No tenía ánimo de festejar con nadie.

Observaba detenidamente las copas de los árboles con sus flores rosas y recuerdos amargos llegaron a su memoria. Dio un suspiro mientras sus cabellos blancos se mecían al compás de la brisa. Levantó su hermosa cara y contempló el árbol más próximo a ella.

La mansión Kaiba estaba rodeada de algunos árboles del cerezo que relucían en medio de la extensión en donde se localizaba la vivienda. Todo el trayecto a la mansión estaba lleno de la primavera que trataba de traer buenas noticias a los residentes de ese hogar sumergido en la tristeza desde hacía 6 meses atrás.

Dando un último suspiro de alivio, Kisara tocó el timbre de la casa y esperó a que, tras verificar su identidad con el guardia al lugar, oyó el sonido de la puerta destrabándose y la abrió para pasar.

Cruzó el jardín y al llegar frente a la puerta, la abrió con confianza cual si fuera su propio hogar.

La servidumbre estaba realizando sus deberes de aseo en la gran residencia y saludaron, con una reverencia, a Kisara que les respondió ensanchando una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya vine. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

La sirvienta principal supo de quién estaba hablando la visita.

-Bien, como siempre. Descansa en su habitación, sin moverse.

Un nudo se formó en el pecho de Kisara aunque era la misma respuesta que recibía desde que comenzaron sus visitas en la mansión Kaiba hacia seis meses atrás.

Sonrió con tristeza y colgó su abrigo en el perchero de la sala.

-Iré a verlo ahora mismo.

La mujer asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y señaló las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los hermanos Kaiba. Impaciente y apresuradamente, Kisara subió los peldaños a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pero se detuvo en medio de su rumbo.

-¿Mokuba se encuentra en casa?

-No, señorita. Él está en la empresa arreglando asuntos importantes sobre la expansión de la tecnología holográfica para el juego del duelo de monstruos.

Kisara volvió a sonreír tristemente y subió de nuevo por la escalinata con prisa en sus movimientos. Atravesó el pasillo hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera. Respiró hondo y abrió sin tocar.

Vio, en medio de la recámara, sentado en una silla, a un hombre joven que le daba la espalda y que estaba frente a la ventana.

El corazón de Kisara se turbó ante tal visión: la misma escena de días atrás.

De los meses pasados.

Cerró con suavidad la puerta y recorrió la corta distancia que separaba su presencia del hombre.

Al aproximarse pudo ver a Seto Kaiba, sentado, cual si se tratara de una estatua, con los ojos fijos en el vacío.

Kisara tragó saliva pesadamente. Emociones negativas se agolpaban en su pecho, tales como la amargura, la tristeza, el pesar, el dolor; todo por verlo petrificado, congelado, sin vida.

Los ojos, igual de azules que los de ella, habían perdido su brillo de vitalidad y sólo eran unas cuencas azuladas en medio de un cuerpo sin alma. Un caparazón vacío, un corazón sin emociones.

El cuerpo de Kaiba yacía inerte en medio de la habitación, postrado en la silla con la mirada perdida en un vacío sin final.

Los leves movimientos de su pecho, al ritmo de su respiración, se habían convertido en el único indicio de que aún conservaba vida ese cuerpo en estado vegetativo.

El rostro de Kisara se retorció en una mueca de aflicción al ver, por quien sabe qué vez, al hombre que en vida fue dueño de una de las empresas más grandes de todos los tiempos en el mundo del juego.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, pero no curaba la herida espiritual y emocional de Kisara con respecto a la culpabilidad que envolvía su alma con relación a la "muerte" de Kaiba.

Con el corazón hecho un nudo, Kisara se sentó en una silla quedando frente a Seto que no percibía la figura de la joven de cabellera blancuzca. Sus cinco sentidos estaban desconectados de su cerebro, aunque eran principalmente las emociones las que habían sido borradas de los confines de su subconsciente.

Agachó la cabeza, cabizbaja, dolida como cada vez que veía a Kaiba paralizado de los sentimientos y la vida misma. Luego irguió la cabeza de nuevo fijando su atención en los orbes frívolos del que alguna vez fue el CEO de KC.

-Hace tiempo quiero decirte algo, pero no encontraba las palabras para explicártelo.

El silencio le respondió.

Supo en aquel instante que esa era su oportunidad de confesar lo que su corazón realmente sentía. Guardar sus sentimientos la mataría por dentro de la misma forma en que Kaiba era un muerto en vida.

-Perdóname, Seto.

Kisara volvió a bajar su cabeza, mirando el suelo; como buscando un consejo, un apoyo en la revelación y apertura de su alma ante el hombre que la amó intensamente.

Volvió a alzar la cabeza y se concentró en Kaiba.

-He sido una tonta. Completamente tonta.-su voz sonaba herida y sus ojos brillaban en tristeza-Te juzgué antes de conocerte sin saber que eres una persona maravillosa.

Otra vez, sólo el silencio contestaba a su desconsuelo.

Pero, muy a pesar del silencio abrupto, Kisara necesitaba comunicar lo que su alma padecía. Por eso es que no paró de dialogar al aire.

-Cuando te conocí odie que me dirigieras la palabra; más en el momento en que mi tío me dijo que trabajaríamos juntos en el proyecto de los hologramas.

Tragó saliva.

-Me molestaba tanto estar contigo. Por eso, no vi que por dentro tú estabas muriendo por mi causa.

Pupilas vacías, sin luz, sin vida. Kaiba estaba muerto.

-Debo confesar que cuando tu hermano me dijo lo de la enfermedad Hanahaki creí que estaba loco. Incluso pensé que se trataba de un juego relacionado a mis sentimientos.

Hizo una breve pausa con la intención de meditar sus palabras y de contemplar el rostro pálido y frío de Kaiba. El pecho de Seto se movía rítmicamente con su respiración.

-Pero…-su voz estaba entrecortada y se le dificultaba hablar-…me di cuenta que todo era verdad…en el momento en que te vi.

Las imágenes de aquellos recuerdos afloraron en la mente de la joven peliblanca.

Como, al llegar al hospital, acompañada de Mokuba, recibió la noticia de que Seto había sido operado pero, a causa de esto, perdió todas sus emociones quedando para siempre como un muerto viviente.

La vida continuaba en su cuerpo, pero el alma feneció y ya no existían ninguna curación para Seto Kaiba.

El amor no correspondido de Kaiba acabó con su vida.

Porque ahora sólo era un caparazón vacío. La descripción gráfica de cómo quedó tras la cirugía.

Al evocar dichas memorias tristes y amargas, los hombros de Kisara comenzaron a temblar. Sus ojos brillaron por lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y derramarse sobre sus mejillas de color rosado.

Tomó aire, pero este no llenaba sus pulmones y su respiración se volvió entrecortada como sus palabras.

-Perdóname. Todo esto es mi culpa.

Gemidos salieron emitidos de su garganta mientras los temblores en su cuerpo aumentaban. Estaba perdiendo la cordura; quería gritar porque estaba enloqueciendo.

-Jamás pude imaginar, ni siquiera llegar a pensar, que hubiera una enfermedad tan terrible como esa.

Ya no resistió más. Lágrimas brotaron y se derramaron sobre su hermoso rostro.

-No tenía ni idea de que si no eras correspondido en tu amor podrías morir o quedar sin emociones para siempre.

Levantó su cara lacrimosa y apretó la mandíbula mientras miraba a Kaiba.

-Seto…-su boca tembló al forzar a sus cuerdas vocales para que lograra hablar correctamente en medio del llanto-…Te amo.

Silencio.

Kaiba no se inmutó porque no escuchaba ni veía a Kisara. La alegría de ser amado no traspasaba la barrera de la enfermedad para que lograra sentir esa felicidad única al tener un amor recíproco.

-En todo este tiempo he tenido la oportunidad de cuidarte y eso me permitió conocerte a través de tu hermano, tus fotos, tu vida.-decía Kisara en medio del llanto que tenía empapada su cara-Sigo asombrada de que pudiera tener prejuicios contra ti en vez de primero conocerte y saber la clase de hombre que eres.

Su boca, sus labios, todo en ella se estremecía con cada vocal pronunciada y articulada por sus músculos faciales.

Dolorosamente, sin controlar dichos músculos, tomó de la mano a Kaiba y se sentó de rodillas frente a él. Mantuvo la cabeza levantada hacia el rostro de Seto.

-Lamento no haberte amado. Si lo hubiera hecho a tiempo no te hubieran operado y no estarías así ahora.

Besó suavemente las manos de Kaiba y las acarició con la misma dulzura.

-Si la cirugía fuera una garantía de curación podría decirte todo esto cara a cara. Pero sé que la operación sólo sirve para extirpar la flor, pero con ella se van también las emociones.

Recargó su frente en la mano de Kaiba que aún sostenía entre las suyas.

-Perdón, amor. Perdona que te haya amado demasiado tarde.

Kisara continúo llorando, agachada junto a Kaiba sin prestarle atención. Las gotas saladas de sus lloros cayeron sobre aquella mano masculina en medio de las delicadas y frágiles manos femeninas.

Suficiente. Dos gotas.

Y en el centro de esa lamentación de arrepentimiento, algo sucedió.

Igual que ella, una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla del CEO, seguido de un parpadeo.

Muy poco a poco, los orbes de Seto se movieron, abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente en un pestañeo.

Kaiba dio una bocanada de aire y giró la cabeza a los lados observando, confundido, el lugar donde se encontraba. Tardó algunos segundos en reconocer que se encontraba en su habitación, y fue más tardo para distinguir quien era la joven que lloraba con la cabeza gacha recargada en su pierna.

Naturalmente, sin que él mismo lo pudiera evitar, sus labios formaron una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva. Con su mano libre, acarició la cabellera de Kisara haciendo que esta enderezara la cabeza al sentir el tacto de una mano sobre ella.

Grandemente abrió sus ojos al ver al joven, por el que unos segundos atrás estaba llorando, sonriéndole con satisfacción y al mismo tiempo con sorpresa e incredulidad mezcladas en su semblante.

-Kisara.

Fueron lo único que Kaiba pudo articular correctamente.

-Seto.

El aludido frunció ligeramente el ceño extrañado de que ella lo nombrara por su nombre y no con honoríficos como es la costumbre. No entendía qué pasaba, sin embargo estaba seguro que algo había pasado.

De pronto recordó la última imagen que vio antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad: estaba en una cama de hospital con su hermano preguntándole quien era la mujer que amaba.

Y como una luz iluminándolo en medio del camino, Kisara pasó por su mente en esos momentos.

Seto también miró desconcertado a la chica y, con sus manos igual de temblorosas, sostuvo la faz de Kisara obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

Ahora se acordaba de todo: el Hanahaki, su amor no correspondido, la operación súbita, el trance en el que permaneció por aún no sabía cuánto tiempo.

Todo se juntó en un solo instante: ese momento, esa escena.

-Kisara.-volvió a decir, pero ahora con una voz quebrada porque, por primera vez en años, él también deseó llorar de felicidad.

-¡Seto!

Sin medir su fuerza, Kisara se abrazó a Seto con fuerza casi tirándolo de la silla. Como una pareja de novios, ella se sentó en las piernas de él y Seto le devolvió el gesto abrazándola con el mismo ímpetu.

Seto pasaba su mano sobre el cabello blanco y largo de ella. En un intento por sentirla y asegurarse de que no estaba soñando puesto que le resultaba difícil, a su mente de científico, entender que si era real todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Había despertado a un trance mortal que no tenía cura por el simple hecho de ser correspondido en su amor por la joven en sus brazos.

Repentinamente, Kisara lo miró a los ojos y se lanzó a sus labios uniéndose con Kaiba en un profundo ósculo. Kaiba pestañeó repetidas veces ante la sorpresa que le provocó esa muestra de cariño, mas optó por besar igualmente a la chica.

Con caricias y besos, al principio dulces y luego apasionados, Kaiba y Kisara permanecieron juntos sin mirar el paso del tiempo ni la hora dentro de la recámara de Seto.

.

.

El viento balanceaba las ramas de los árboles que soltaban pétalos rosas de flores Sakura. Estos caían por toda la zona formando un tapete rosado en la tierra húmeda.

La primavera estaba floreciendo junto con la esperanza, la luz y el amor en las vidas de loa habitantes de la Tierra.

Del jardín trasero de la mansión Kaiba, salieron dos jóvenes. Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules sentado en una silla de ruedas y una chica con el mismo color de ojos pero con el cabello blanco que guiaba la silla.

Ambos recorrieron el patio lleno de hojas hasta que se detuvieron a mirar un árbol del que caían abundantes pétalos.

-Es primavera ¿verdad?-cuestionó Seto en la silla de ruedas sin quitar la mirada del árbol.

-Así es. Hace poco inició.

Mágica y espontáneamente, un pétalo cayó y fue atrapado en el aire por Seto. Abrió el puño donde lo guardaba y lo miró.

Ahora parecía lejana la experiencia con la flor del Hanahaki. En toda su vida no podría olvidar jamás lo vivido con esa flor.

Ver los pétalos haría que ese dolor continuara vivo en su memoria.

Kisara lo vio pensativo y, amorosa y gratamente, posó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Seto mientras que con la derecha sostenía la silla de ruedas donde estaba su chico.

Kaiba, al tacto con Kisara, agarró la mano de ella y recargó su mejilla en esa mano femenina.

Sonrió con satisfacción, Kisara lo hizo similar.

Ambos se amaban por sobre todas las cosas.

-Gracias por estar conmigo.-dijo Kaiba antes de callarse de nuevo.

-Te agradezco que sigas con vida.-contestó Kisara.

Kaiba esbozó una sonrisa de lado y volvió a mirar la copa de los árboles con pétalos cayendo de ella.

Era como si hubiera despertado de un sueño largo en el que todo era nuevo y a la vez familiar.

El Hanahaki lo hizo ver las cosas verdaderamente valiosas de la vida y que había olvidado por estar concentrado en el oficio de ser CEO de KC.

Se enamoró increíblemente y ni siquiera lo vio con sus ojos carnales, sino con el espíritu. Tal vez, aunque le costaba creerlo, si existían cosas que la ciencia no podía explicar.

Como el destino, la magia y el espíritu.

Porque fue el amor el que lo salvó de morir, no la ciencia.

El amor recíproco le permitió volver a sentir y le curó lo incurable.

Recíproco.

Sí, un amor recíproco.

Aquello donde ambas personas sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro. Amar y ser correspondido era un regalo que no todos podían apreciar.

Desaprovechar ese don, sería un desperdicio.

Así que no dejaría de amar a su querida Kisara ni de hacerla feliz con sus fuerzas humanas. Estarían juntos y buscaría la forma de que ella logre sus sueños y metas.

Kisara sentía lo mismo; apretó aún más la mano de Kaiba. Sabiendo que por fin había encontrado al hombre con el que deseaba compartir su vida para siempre.

Sus buenos y malos momentos, junto con sus cualidades, virtudes y defectos.

Aprendió a corresponder los sentimientos de los demás y agradecía eso. Lo que más deseaba ahora era permanecer al lado de Kaiba mucho tiempo.

Todo esto lo cavilaban ambos mientras observaban los pétalos de flores que caían. Él sentado en la silla de ruedas, ella apoyándolo y sosteniéndolo.

Los pétalos y las flores les recordaban su aventura de amor.

Y ese amor estaba floreciendo como la primavera en aquella escena memorable para el par de amantes.

FIN

 **Un poco difícil el reto, pero no hay imposible para mí, jajajaja XDDD. Espero les haya gustado.  
**

 **También aviso que escogí esta fecha de publicación por ser mi primer aniversario como escritora. Mi mayor deseo es cumplir muchos años más como autora de fanfics y seguir creando muchas historias.** ** **Nos leemos pronto, mis amores.****


End file.
